Sexy Can I
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Working at a bar DID have its advantages, just what are they is still a mystery


A/n: So, I've been meaning to write a new fic, so here is a spur of the moment one

A/n: So, I've been meaning to write a new fic, so here is a spur of the moment one. The song is called Sexy Can I by Ray J feat Young Berg

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters or the song

Perfección de la matanza Killing Perfection in Spanish

--

Kagome had just walked into the bar she worked at, completely annoyed with all the male customers hitting on her as she entered. The bar that she worked at was one of a kind; it allowed anyone inside, no prejudices.

Walking behind the bar, Kagome quickly removed her over shirt, so she was now wearing her tight fitting work uniform. Which consisted of a black skin tight tank top with the bars' name on it _**"**__**Perfección de la matanza," **_with jagged slash mark over it, the pants were nice black slacks that obviously showed Kagome's well toned buttocks off.

Kagome was one of the only bartenders who was working tonight, she didn't know why, because tonight was Friday and it would be the busiest night. Her boss, who was very unoriginal might I add, was also working the bar tonight, except we was allowed to do what he wanted, when he wanted, simply because he owned and managed the bar.

Mentally sighing and resigning herself to the tedious work of refraining from decking the customers, Kagome started whipping up drinks like crazy. Cracking her neck, once, twice, now three times, she looked up and saw her boss walking towards the bar, a large smirk on his face, when that happened, you never knew if it was good or bad.

"Kagome, I see you are on time tonight," Sesshoumaru, Kagome's boss started.

"Save it for someone who cares, Sesshou," smirking herself, Kagome quickly whipped up a Tequila Sunrise for a customer.

Her boss narrowed his eyes at his employee, "Tonight, I believe we should make you be the entertainment."

"You wouldn't dare," she glared at him.

"Oh, I would. I'm sure our customers would, love to see you entertain," he looked at a customer, who quickly nodded his head and got a perverted grin on his face.

"Sorry, bartending is what I do, not entertaining. Your man whore of a little brother needs a job, make him entertain. Though I'm sure 99.9 of the customers will become sick at the sight of him," smiling, Kagome turned away from her boss and continued making drinks.

Walking away, Sesshoumaru pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. As if on cue, someone appeared on the stage, with a microphone, trying to get everyone to be quiet. It took a couple of minutes, be everyone eventually shut up. Walking a bit quicker, Sesshoumaru walked onto the stage and took the microphone from the announcer.

Looking up Kagome swore under her breath, slipping out from behind the bar, to walk towards the stage, intent on getting Sesshoumaru back for the last time he did this.

"Ladies and gentlemen," mentally scoffing Sesshoumaru continued, "tonight our entertainment will the beautiful –" he was suddenly cut off by Kagome getting up on stage and taking the microphone.

Kagome finished for him, "and handsome, Sesshoumaru," she smirked.

"I don't think –" Sesshoumaru attempted to butt in.

"You don't have to, Sesshoumaru. You are just going to sing, I'm sure you will enjoy every minute of it," Kagome grinned when she saw Sesshoumarus' face pale.

"Why not –" once again Sesshoumaru was cut off.

"Why not me? Because I'm always doing it. Now I know you know this song, so sing it good," Kagome winked and handed the microphone to Sesshoumaru and walked over to the karaoke machine.

The music started up. This is what came out of Sesshoumarus mouth.

_**Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeahhh  
All we wanna know is...  
(Sexy can I)**_

Chorus:  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then we shake that ass some more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

Yung Berg:  
What up lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dipped in louis vuitton luggage (ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (ohhh) when a lot go by.  
Gucci on her feet, Marc Jacob on her thigh  
She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the Chi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
her boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.

Ray J:  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  
(ohh, ohh, ohh) Now go shawty, go shawty.  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh, ohh, ohh)

Yung Berg  
(I don't know what your man is like but shorty all I want to know is...sexy can I.

Sexy can I, visit you at work

While you sliding down the pole,  
no panties, no shirt.  
Then you climb back up the pole,  
then you drop and do the splits.  
How you make that pussy talk,  
Baby damn, u is da shit  
(Oh, ohh, ohh) Now go shawty, go shawty.  
I make it rain in the club like (Oh, ohh, ohh)

Yung Berg  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...Sexy can I

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.

Yung Berg:  
I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray Nella  
So when I give it to her, i know that she ain't tellin'  
See i'm a go getta and she a go get it  
You already know shit  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I send for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
just let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fkin' tonight  
Man you can watch that tour bus go by you tonight

Chorus:  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh baby)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I,hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna no is, sexy can I. __

He ended the song. Not quite sure why he actually sang it. Glaring at Kagome he got off the stage and stalked over towards her.

"How dare you making me do that!" he was pissed, Kagome knew that.

Grinning Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru, "Oh c'mon it wasn't _that _bad, boss."

Sesshoumaru shivered slightly, never had Kagome ever said the word boss in that sensual way she just did.

"That bad? It was worse, Kagome."

Smirking, Kagome leaned up to him as if she was going to kiss him, she breathed out one small phrase, "Sexy Can I," and then she kissed him.

Sesshoumaru stood there wide eyed, Kagome was kissing him. Taking his opportunity, she kissed her back, slipping his tongue in her mouth, tasting her mouth.

--  
3 weeks later

"Kagome, would turn that blasted radio down!" yelled an annoyed boss.

"No, I won't, now shut up!" yelled back Kagome.

Three minutes passed.

"Now will you turn down that radio?" a little less annoyed boss asked.

"No, shut up!"

Ten minutes passed.

"Would you turn it down, now?" Sesshoumaru, the boss sighed out.

"No, shut up and listen!"

Sesshoumaru listened, he slapped himself. His girlfriend came out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel, singing to the song, which happened to be the song that got them together in the first place, Sexy Can I.

Grinning like a pervert, Sesshoumaru threw the towel off his girlfriend picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her the whole way there.

--

A/n: And, there you go! Hmm… I don't know if I really like it… but oh well, Ja ne


End file.
